


Good Kitty

by Rebear



Series: Thank You, Sir [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Cat Ears, Cock Rings, Dom Keith, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebear/pseuds/Rebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the way Lance blushed and looked away, Keith knew a part of him hated that kind of embarrassing compliment. Knew it made Lance want to take a swing at him. But a stronger part of Lance couldn’t get enough of it, and knew the way to behave to get more. “I…” It looked like it took everything Lance had to get the next words out, “I could look prettier for you, Sir.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I thought Keith sounded really hot saying "good kitty" when he first got in the red lion, and I needed him to say it while training Lance. So let's age them right on up and throw them in an AU! I hope someone enjoys this half as much as I do *eye emoji*

Beads of condensation ran down the glass of water Keith brought to his lips. Was Lance sweating like this like yet? Probably not, considering the short time he’d left him in the other room. Soon enough he would be.

So far Lance had performed their routine well. They had rules, after all, for when Lance visited Keith’s apartment like this. No kiss at the door when he greeted him, just a ruffle of his hair and a “Don’t you look pretty today.”

From the way Lance blushed and looked away, Keith knew a part of him hated that kind of embarrassing compliment. Knew it made Lance want to take a swing at him. But a stronger part of Lance couldn’t get enough of it, and knew the way to behave to get more. “I…” It looked like it took everything Lance had to get the next words out, “I could look prettier for you, Keith.” He nervously adjusted the strap of the bag slung over his back.

“Is that how you address me?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow as he locked the door behind Lance. “And look at me, not the ground.”

Shame (and, already, arousal) was clear in his features as he pushed himself to make eye contact with the other man, “I could look prettier for you, Sir.”

“That’s right. Good kitty.” Keith pulled Lance close, a hand stroking under his chin. From the look on Lance’s face you’d think he was stroking his cock instead. “Now why don’t you go and show me just how pretty you can get?”

Lance nodded, and when Keith released him he was hesitant to separate from him. But obedient as he was, he slipped off to the bathroom.

And now Keith was relaxing in the living room, waiting for his pet to join him again. The shower had been off for some time now; Lance had cleaned his work day off of him, and his skin was probably still warm from the water and steam. Just thinking about it, Keith wanted to touch it himself. But he could be patient. 

Lucky for him, though, he didn’t have to be much longer. He heard a door opening, followed by a faint jingle that matched Lance’s movements. Just that sound alone was enough to get Keith’s dick half-hard. 

Knowing exactly what sight he’d be greeted with didn’t dampen the effect when the full visual was in view. Lance was crawling towards him, the trunk of his body bound in a corset that exposed his hard nipples. The underwear he wore was blue, trimmed with black lace, and assless, giving room for the tail that was plugged in there. On his head was a kitten-ear headband, but most important was what Lance held in his mouth.

As he got closer, Keith could tell he was breathing hard already, the way his chest rose and fell and his nostrils flared with every movement. Only when Lance was at his feet, his hand balled into a paw as it nudged Keith’s knee, did Keith reach to accept what Lance had been offering. 

The leather collar was warm where Lance’s mouth had wrapped around it. Keith held it in his hands, feeling the weight of it, and knowing that half of the weight was just the responsibility he’d be taking on. Lance was trusting him, like always, to train him how Keith wanted, to push him just farther than he thought he could go, and to know when to stop if things went too far. The collar wasn’t just a symbol of ownership; it was a promise between the both of them.

“Are you ready?” Keith asked, mostly for clarification of consent, but partially just so he could drag out the tension between the two of them.

Now Lance looked conflicted, his need to obey fighting against his urge to rebel. “Don’t make this take longer than it has to,” he said, closing his eyes and stretching out his neck to give Keith full access.

As if Keith would let him off that easy. He put a hand in Lance’s hair and pulled back hard, drawing a pained yelp from the other man as his eyes snapped open. “Lance. Do you want to wear the collar like a good boy, or are we ending early tonight?” He let go to let Lance make the decision himself. 

It took a moment for Lance’s eyes to focus on Keith again, and when they did he gave an embarrassed pout in apology. “I’m ready. Sir.” He added on the title after Keith prompted him with a raised eyebrow.

“Good boy.” Finally, Keith reached out to wrap the collar around the submissive man’s neck, experienced fingers buckling it in place just tight enough. When he was finished, he flicked the attached jingle bell just for show. “You were right, you know. You do look prettier now.”

Lance put his hands in his lap as he looked at the ground, his cheeks on fire as he tried to conceal the erection he was already sporting. “Th-thank you, Sir.” 

A hand under Lance’s chin tipped his gaze upward, forcing him into intense eye contact. He moved his hand away as his gaze kept him there, “So tell me, how does that tail feel right now?”

Lance whined, shifting a little on his knees as his attention was brought to it. “I… hardly notice it,” he lied. 

“Don’t lie to me, Lance. And put your hands behind your back.”

Lance set his jaw and pressed his lips together hard, breath coming out in puffs through his nose as he followed those orders. The panties weren’t hiding anything now. “I notice it a lot, Sir.”

Keith smiled; this view of a frustrated Lance was too amusing. He stood up from the couch, “Don’t move.” He walked past Lance, then reached under the coffee table where he’d stored this earlier. The crop was cool in his hands, and he whipped it through the open air, just to let Lance hear the  _ whoosh  _ as it cut through the air. Watching how he flinched, Keith knew it was effective.

“Alright, now I’m gonna need you do some posing for me,” Keith said, standing in front of him now and showing him a small bowl of goldfish crackers he’d picked up from the table. “On your hind legs, paws in the air. Beg pretty enough and you might get a treat.” The crop in his other hand served as a silent warning for what would happen if he didn’t.

Lance blinked up to Keith, from this low angle that seemed to be flipping all the right switches in his head. The embarrassment, the orders, things that would enrage him outside of scenes like this, were all going straight to his dick. Still, it was slow and hesitant movements that brought his curled up fists under his chin. His lips trembled for a moment before he let out a weak “ _ meow. _ ”

“That’s right.” Keith’s voice was low and gravely, the sight of Lance submitting to him will making him a little lightheaded. “Now open up.” He placed a cracker on Lance’s outstretched tongue, and felt gratified when he accepted it like it was the best thing he’d ever eaten.

“Another?” Keith asked, smirking when Lance nodded in response. After he posed the same way and opened his mouth to meow, Keith stopped him. “This time, arch your back a little more. Stick out that ass for me.”

Shifting his body like that made Lance have to swallow a moan, the plug nudging him just so inside. Trembling a little now, Lance quietly panted through another “ _ meow. _ ”

Fucking beautiful. Keith let out a hum of approval as he put another treat on Lance’s tongue, glad to be able to reward  his good behavior. 

But right now Lance was going beyond just accepting the treat. His lips were wrapping around Keith's fingers, tongue sliding all around, as if he were trying to show Keith exactly what he could be doing right now if he'd only let him.

Bad behavior, even if this did turn Keith on, would not be tolerated. The crop came down hard on Lance's thigh, a red mark almost immediately forming on his skin. Lance lost his balance and fell, swearing loudly as the sharp pain seared through him. "Did I ask you to suck off my fingers?" Keith asked, putting the bowl down. Rewards were for good boys.

"N-no, but I just... I thought I could maybe, get to touching you more-- Fuck!!" He swore again when the crop came down on his chest, a welt raising above a nipple. 

"You'll touch me when I say you can. If I say you can," he corrected himself, letting Lance get back to his knees. Apologize and we can get back to where we were.

"But... please?" 

_ No. _ That was not how things worked here. "Lance. Follow." Keith grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down to the ground so he'd know to crawl. The bed was the best place for this, so it was to his bedroom they went. When Lance put his hands on the mattress to pull himself up, Keith gave a warning "uh-uh." Lance knew better. Kittens needed permission to go on the furniture. 

Lance, however, was not concerned with that. He pulled himself up onto the bed and curled up on top of the comforter. Like he fucking owned the place. What the hell is this?

Keith grabbed Lance by the hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed, forcing his ass in the air with his chest against the mattress. "Fucking brat. I thought I taught you better than this." When he was certain Lance wouldn't move, he let go, crop at the ready. "You had five, but now you'll get fifteen. Now do you know what to do?"

His face was buried in the blanket, and his words were muffled, "I count each one, and thank you for it." 

"Right. Make sure you count them to me, and not to the mattress." Keith ghosted the leather along Lance's skin, leaving raised goosebumps in its path. This was the fun part, the anticipation before the first strike. How much was Lance imagining it might hurt? His eyes were closed, so his other senses must have been in overdrive, trying to pick up any hint on when it might be coming. Would Keith be merciful? Or ruthless? Would it come in a flurry of fast, hard strikes, or laboriously intermittent? Lance kept twitching, his body completely tense as he was forced to wait. 

Keith's arm went through the practiced movement easily, swiftly, the crop striking hard and flat against Lance's right butt cheek. Lance let out a yelp as his hands grabbed at the blanket beneath him. "One," Lance groaned, his brain trying to catch up with the endorphins that flooded his system. "Thank you, Sir." His tail twitched as his ass squeezed around the plug that held it in place

The second one came faster than the first did, on the opposite side, giving him nice red marks to match. Soon enough they'd be deepening into all sorts of pretty shades of purple and blue. "Two... thank you Sir."  

The strikes went on, Keith making new marks and sometimes deepening old ones. As the numbers got higher, Lance's breath got heavier, his yells louder, and his counting quieter. One strike fell dangerously close to his balls, and Lance finally broke into tears, the pain and the mental weight of his transgressions weighing too heavily on him. "Th-thirteen. Thank y-you, Sir." 

Keith loved it when Lance broke for him. When he finally showed his rawest self, an emotional storm, completely bare to him. But there were still two to go, and it would do neither of them any good to go soft on him now. The next ones dug deep into an already dark marks on the backs of his thighs, and Lance sobbed before he could manage the final count, "Fifteen..." he sniffled, face a mess, "Thank you, Sir." 

Keith was proud of how Lance had taken his punishment. "Good boy, Lance," he said, dropping the crop as he let his bare hands glide across the now-uneven skin. They slid up over the leather of the corset, and eventually up to Lance's shoulders, which he rubbed affectionately as the man let out the rest of his sobs. "You took it well. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you... Keith. I'm sorry." He knew he misbehaved.

"It's alright. We all make mistakes. I forgive you." Keith swung his legs onto the bed to cradle Lance's upper half in his arms. The cat ear headband had fallen askew, so he fixed it and stroked that dark brown hair affectionately. 

"I... I did it on purpose." Keith's hands stopped moving as Lance wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Was the post-whipping making Lance's lips really loose for some reason? "I really... like when you punish me like this."  He looked down to Lance's crotch, and sure enough, his dick was still as hard as it was before they began. Dripping, now. 

Lance getting off on the pain didn't upset Keith. If he'd have asked for it, Keith would have been more than happy to give him exactly what he needed. The sadist he was wouldn't let a little pain slut like Lance go without being completely satisfied. What he had an issue, with, however, was Lance manipulating him to give him that desired pain under the guise of punishment. Tricking him into rewarding him.

"Lance, do you know what punishment is?" Keith asked, his hand now out of his hair.

"When you hurt me for being bad?" Lance guessed, not quite cluing in to Keith's annoyance. 

"No. It's what I do to discourage your bad behavior. Let you experience something unpleasant after you do something wrong. Teach you not to do it again." He sighed, realizing the mistake he'd made in giving Lance exactly what he wanted. "Punishment isn't something you should like, no matter how hardcore a masochist you are. You behaved badly, and got exactly what you wanted. Does that sound right to you?"

By now he realized that he was maybe in some shit. "I... I mean I guess not. But if I like to be punished, how are you ever gonna be able to teach me anything?" Lance nuzzled into Keith's chest, as if he hoped the action would melt Keith's heart enough to let all this just blow over. Keith could almost feel the stupid grin on his face, like he thought he'd won already.

"There are  _ other _ ways," Keith said, sighing as he realized what he had to do. "Just remember that this is for your own good."

Lance tensed in Keith's arms. "What exactly is for my own good?"

Keith pulled the headband off of Lance's head. "We're done for tonight."

Lance scrambled to his knees, facing Keith with an incredulous look on his face. "What? You're joking, right?" 

“No,” Keith said, now reaching for Lance’s collar to unfasten it. “You lost some of my trust today, and I'm going to need you to earn it back." 

Desperate to not bring things to a halt, Lance protested again, "But you haven't even come yet. Just let me blow you at least? An 'I'm sorry' blowjob?" 

Keith looked him dead in the eyes and spoke the only word that would stop him now, "Quiznak." Lance's face fell to hear Keith safe word out of the scene, but he had no choice but to back down. 

Keith lay back as he watched a clearly frustrated Lance bend himself over and gingerly pulled out the tail plug. His involuntary moans were cute, and Keith felt definite regret that his cock wouldn't be anywhere near going into that willing hole tonight. Or any other willing hole Lance might still offer. 

Eventually Lance cuddled up against Keith, needing the contact even though the scene was over. "Can I jack off tonight at least?" he tried, really grasping at straws now.

"You cannot." His tone was unrelenting. "And if you know what's good for you, you won't touch yourself at all until the next time you come over. That is an order."

Lance whimpered, "How come you can safe word out but still call the shots?"

"Because the scene is over, and you didn't sign up for just one scene. You signed up for this relationship, and we both have the contracts to prove it if you want to refresh yourself on the rules." He ran slim fingers across Lance's shoulders, "It's for your own good. It's not healthy for you to manipulate me like that. I can give you what you need if you ask."

"Do you want to kill me though?" Lance asked. "I  can't remember the last day that I didn't come once."

Keith actually laughed at that, "You really masturbate every day?"

Lance looked up, his face turning pink again, "What, that's normal!"

"Well, it's not the norm anymore. You're on a strict orgasm ban. They all belong to me. Now can you promise me that you'll be good all on your own, or are you going to make me buy you a chastity cage?"

Try as he might to hide it, Keith noticed how Lance's dick twitched at the thought of being caged up. "N-no. I can do it. I... can." He took a deep breath. "But it's such a long time."

Their work schedules only lined up like this one day a week, so Lance would have seven days of blue balls by the time this was over. "You can do it, and you will." And if he didn’t? Keith would know. 

But damn if it wasn’t going to be a long wait for him, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Amanda](https://twitter.com/hagarechi) for always helping me find a way around my own mental blocks when writing! And a thank you to [Liz](https://twitter.com/blackistruelove) and [Nami](https://twitter.com/NSamhade) for offering to beta and making this chapter all shiny. And thanks to everyone in Haus of Klance who motivated me to keep working on this, y'all thirsty ( ･ิϖ･ิ) I hope this conclusion quenches you.

**Keith:  
** Were you good last night, Lance?  _ (Sent 8:54am) _

**Lance:  
** Not even a "good morning" before you start with that?  _ (Sent 9:07am) _

**Keith:  
** Answer the question.  _ (Sent 9:07am) _

_ Lance is typing... _

Keith liked checking in on him like this. Not only to keep tabs on him, but to just throw off his balance a little bit. He knew Lance well enough to be able to tell when he was lying, even in text, and so far he'd been honest about not disobeying Keith's order not to come. 

What was running through Lance's mind when he took so long to respond to a message like this?  He was probably deliberating between replying with his usual sass, or giving a straight answer that Keith would understand and reward. Which would come in his next message?

**Lance:  
** I was good.  _ (Sent 9:10am)  
_ Now will you stop sexting me?  _ (Sent 9:10am) _

Keith laughed as he typed his reply.

**Keith:  
** This is hardly sexting. It would be sexting if I were to ask you to take a picture of how those bruises of yours are healing up.  _ (Sent 9:11am) _

**Lance:  
** You aren't actually asking that, are you?  _ (Sent 9:11am) _

**Keith:  
** Oh, I'm serious now.  _ (Sent 9:11am) _

**Lance:  
** I'm at WORK, Keith.  _ (Sent 9:11am) _

**Keith:  
** I'll give you 12 hours then.  _ (Sent 9:12am) _

**Lance:  
** You can't just wait until tomorrow to see them yourself?  _ (Sent 9:12am) _

**Keith:  
** Oh, please. As if you aren't dying to show those marks off to someone.  _ (Sent 9:12am) _

_ Lance is typing... _

He'd have to put an end to this soon if he didn't want to risk losing his own cool while he was at work too. In an attempt to forge some kind of solidarity with the other man, Keith had decided to restrain himself as well. It would be all the sweeter later when they could finally break this tension together. But once he had that picture in his possession, it'd be really hard to resist...

**Lance:  
** I'll take the picture in the bathroom stall during lunch.  _ (Sent 9:14am) _

_ Perfect. _

**Keith:  
** Good boy.  _ (Sent 9:14am) _

\--

The doorbell rang.

How was Lance already this red in the face? Keith hadn't touched him yet at all, hadn't even said words beyond a simple greeting when he let him in. "You look worked up already," he told him as they stepped into the living room.

"Worked up with pent-up frustration," Lance admitted, pulling the backpack off his shoulder.

"Then don't waste any more time. Go ahead." Keith gestured to the hallway that led to the bathroom.

Instead of walking, though, Lance stood in place, his eyes on the carpet as he grabbed the hem of his shirt with one hand.  "Actually..." He lifted his hand to pull up his shirt, revealing the corset he was already wearing. "I, uh... took off work early today, so I could be ready for you."

Oh, shit. Keith hadn't been expecting that. His tongue flicked over his bottom lip as he watched Lance use his other hand to push the waistband of his jeans down to show the lace of the panties he wore. Trying to keep the surprise out of his expression, he asked for clarification, "'So I could be ready for you...?'"

Lance looked up, his eyes pleading for some kind of approval, and corrected himself. "So I could be ready for you, Sir." 

Those words coming out of Lance in this position were enough to make Keith let out a low hum in approval. To think that a week of denial could turn this contrary man into someone so compliant that he'd come so prepared, practically begging to be collared up already... 

"I appreciate it. You must be eager to start." Keith's hands slid under Lance's t-shirt, along the leather and up to his chest, where his thumbs lazily circled around his nipples, bringing them right to attention. "And even more eager to finish."

There was no hiding the little moans that Lance gave, not when the anticipation of this had been driving him crazy for so long, to finally be touched like this was clearly going to his head. "Yes, Sir," he said, his fingers now fumbling clumsily with the fly of his jeans to get them off. "I'm... ready to show you that I'm better than I was last week."

"We'll see about that," Keith said, helping Lance out of his shirt. "Get your ears and tail on, and we'll see how you can show you've learned your lesson." 

Lance nodded as he toed his shoes off and stepped out of his jeans, then knelt down to reach into his bag for the accessories.  While Lance busied himself with lube and preparing himself for the tail, Keith picked the collar out of the bag. Like everything else they used in scenes like this Lance took good care of it, polishing off any dust or scratches. Even if it was just between the two of them, the collar was his pride, as much as Lance was Keith's. So when Lance, all kittened up and giving him big sad eyes from his knees, begged for Keith to put on the collar, he didn't hesitate for a moment. 

Collared and submissive, tense in anticipation of his Master's next words, all Keith could think was  _ mine _ . Lance was his, and right now he was at his feet, all obedience, willing to do anything to please him. Could this kind of discipline be what Lance really needed? Only time would tell. "Who's a good kitty?" He asked, putting a hand against a warm cheek.

Nuzzling into his hand, Lance looked up with a contented smile, "I am, Sir."

"That's right." Keith let Lance rub against his hand, then against his arm, eventually letting him nuzzle against his thigh. Getting his scent all over him. Claiming his owner, as if all Lance could think was  _ mine too _ . 

"Okay," Keith said, stepping back for a moment, "I have to ask you, Lance. Do you know why you haven't had a single orgasm this past week?"

Lance didn't want to answer, but he pushed himself to anyway, "Because I... was being punished."

"Obviously. But why were you being punished?"

"Because I... misbehaved. On purpose, to get... get beaten." It looked like it took everything out of him just to admit out loud what he'd been paying for and agonizing over all week. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"What will you do instead?" Keith asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll behave. And if I want to be hurt..." He swallowed, embarrassed to even be mentioning the depraved things he craved. "If I want pain, I'll ask you for it."

Keith uncrossed his arms now, his posture softening into something a lot more welcoming. "That's what I want to hear." He bent down, putting his hands on his knees as he brought his face closer to Lance’s. "And is there anything you want to ask me now?"

"Sir," Lance said, his voice shaky, "Please... tonight, could you please... make it hurt?"

A hot shiver ran through Keith's body when he heard those words. "Your wish is my command," he said, cupping Lance's face in both his hands and ever-so-slowly bringing their lips together. The kiss deepened slowly, Lance waiting patiently for Keith to part his willing lips with his tongue before he met with his own. Lance whimpered and tried to give and take as much as he could, with his hands still curled into paws in front of his chest. 

Keith could have gone on like this for a lot longer, but he'd promised Lance something different first. He stood up, keeping a hand on Lance's head to pet him affectionately. "Follow me."

\--

His pet was keeping good posture now. Of course, his arms were getting some restraining support from the cuffs that held his wrists flat behind his back, but it was all Lance who was keeping his back straight and his chest forward. His upper body was heaving, his breathing heavy as he strained to keep the position. 

The anticipation was probably killing him. He'd been blindfolded first thing when he entered the room, the heavy leather ensuring there would be no peeking this session. But no matter how long Keith made him wait like this, Lance's cock was still hard, straining against the lace of his panties, ready to burst out. 

Keith made him wait long enough though. A minute of no contact, giving Lance nothing but the sounds of his footsteps and the rummaging for exactly which toys he was choosing. "Deep breath pet," Keith instructed by way of warning, then waited until he'd finished slowly exhaling before he gave Lance a taste of what he wanted. The cold metal teeth of a clamp closed on Lance's left nipple, and as unprepared for it as he was, Lance couldn't help but yell out. 

Keith couldn't help from rubbing himself through his jeans. The way Lance was shaking and whimpering was hitting all of Keith's buttons. His other hand went into Lance's hair, scratching his scalp around the cat ears. "Shh, you're alright. One more." 

The second one went on more quietly, Lance biting his lip as he swallowed any pained sounds he wanted to make. Once they were both attached, the sadistic side of Keith couldn't help but tug on the chain that connected them both, giving Lance a little more sweet torture he knew he craved. 

"Thank you, Sir," Lance said, his voice wavering. 

"You're welcome. But we're far from done here." Lance's lips quivered when he heard those words, a sight that was enough to make Keith want to kiss them. But for now, the only thing Lance would be getting was the kiss of the crop he'd wanted so badly last week. Keith turned it over in his palm, the cool leather slowly warming to body temperature. 

This time he didn't shock Lance with immediate pain. He dragged the crop lightly over his shoulders, along his arms, and eventually to the still-mottled skin of his ass and thighs. He gave a gentle smack on a particularly deep bruise, testing its sensitivity. "How did you feel, going about your days knowing that you were wearing these underneath your clothes?"

Lance shivered, "I... I felt like I was keeping a secret. A really, really good one." It seemed like he was getting more comfortable talking like this, despite the shame he must have felt. Or maybe because of it. 

"And what would that secret be?" Keith asked, giving a harder smack to a thigh, just to keep his attention.

Lance moaned before he answered, "That my boyfriend is my master, and he punishes me when I do wrong, and I... like it when it hurts."

"You get off on it," Keith supplied him. "You're a kinky little masochist kitten, which suits me just perfectly." Finally he gave a strike with full power, on Lance's shoulder blade now, unmarred skin now turning red. 

After the strained sound he made, Lance's breathing became shallow, and he spoke between breaths, "Please, Sir, I want to come."

"Oh?" He asked, striking again, the opposite shoulder this time. "I thought you wanted pain. You never asked if you could come." Another strike.

"Please!" Lance said, begging as his underwear strained even more. "I've been waiting for so long. I need to come. I'm so... so fucking hard... Ah!!" He flinched hard when the crop landed hard on his ass, his tail twitching as his muscles contracted.

"Who owns your orgasms now?" Keith asked, walking in front of Lance. 

Lance shifted on his knees, "Y-you do, Sir."

"I do. And I'm going to give it to you today, but on my own terms." He used the crop to pull at the chain of the nipple clamps, making Lance whimper. "And until I give it to you, you'll take everything else." 

Teasing, he ghosted the crop ever-so-lightly over Lance's cock, lingering only a moment before trailing lower to tap his inner thigh. "Spread them more." When he didn't respond quick enough he gave a sharp smack. "Now."

"Yes, Sir." Lance shuffled, trying to keep his balance as he rearranged his legs beneath him.

Looking at him now, Keith could see a faint stain on the panties Lance wore. Already he was dripping this much? It shouldn't be surprising, knowing how long he'd been hard, how long Keith had been denying him. It was enough to make Keith finally unzip his own pants, taking his own cock out and stroking slowly. "I love seeing you like this," he admitted, letting the sweet words fill Lance's head, knowing they'd make his skin tingle with good feelings; Keith's approval, his acceptance, his pride. 

It was cut short by another strike on his thigh, and Lance yelled out again and shook, his stamina faltering. "Thank you, Sir," Lance said, needing to say something, to give anything back to Keith.

"You're welcome." That one was going to bruise quickly, from the way it was already changing color. "Does that mean you're satisfied with this much pain tonight?"

"No." Lance's answer was quick, but his follow-up was hesitant, "I want... more. But I want the hurt to come from you."

Keith tilted his head. "Everything  _ is _ coming from me."

Lance shook his head, "I mean I want to feel  _ you. _ Skin. Anything. I need it."

Now that was an interesting, earnest request. Maybe it was soft of him, but Keith felt the need to acquiesce. "Alright," he said, changing tactics and putting the crop down. He circled behind Lance and unhooked the carabiner that linked the cuffs on his wrists, and let Lance shake out his sore arms. 

Next thing he knew, Lance was splayed on the bed, his tail gone and his wrists cuffed to the bars of the headboard. The blindfold was gone, but somehow he was squirming even more now than before. Maybe it was because Keith was on top of him, kneeling between his legs, teasing him with too-gentle teeth along his collarbone.

"P-please," Lance begged, his wrist cuffs making metallic clinking sounds as he struggled against the restraints. "Sir, please."

"Please what?" Keith agonized Lance further, teeth changing to tender lips that brought sensations even further from what Lance really wanted. 

Lance whimpered. His hips  _ almost _ thrust upwards, all of his willpower focused on doing exactly  _ not _ that, knowing that he wasn't allowed to find friction of his own. "Bite me... hard. I want... bruises. Please."

Sure, his phrasing could use some work, but who was Keith to deny his sub when he looked so pretty asking for it? His teeth sunk deep into the juncture between Lance's neck and shoulder, unrelenting as he felt the muscles underneath tighten and spasm in protest. 

Lance wasn't protesting, though. He yelled out, his entire body tensing as the pain flooded his system, endorphins rushing from Keith's bite through his body straight to his too-swollen cock. "Aah!!! Ah... Ahh-- Thank you, Sir!" 

Keith lingered for a while, until he was certain he'd be left with a nasty mark. When he pulled back he could see the imprint of every one of his teeth, deep red and starting to swell and making Lance even more fucking beautiful than he already was. Sweat was making Lance's short hair stick to his forehead, and his cat ears were askew from how he'd thrashed his head around. All hot and debauched. Just how Keith loved him.

_ One good turn deserves another, _ Keith thought, this time going lower and biting his chest. With less flesh between his teeth it was sure to be more painful, so he didn't linger as long, instead moving a few inches to the side and biting again, leaving a pattern of teeth impressions all across his chest. While he was there, he closed his teeth on the chain between Lance's nipple clamps and slowly pulled backwards.

Only now did he look up to Lance's face, and was immediately met with eye contact. The other man's eyebrows were knitted and his eyes were desperate, somewhere caught between wanting the pain to stop and wanting it to fucking  _ ruin _ him. Chain in his teeth Keith grinned, his eyes narrowed as he tugged. It wasn't hard enough to pull the clamps off, but enough to renew some blood flow to them and make them sting nice and good.

Tears were collecting in the corners of Lance's eyes now, all the pain catching up with him. He gave a shuddering moan after Keith let the chain go, his arms shaking and his mouth open, every inch of his body language keying Keith in to what he really wanted. 

Maybe it was about time to give it to him.

Keith shifted backwards, shifting his focus to Lance's crotch. Slowly, he brought his fingers to the lace waistband of the underwear and pulled it down, finally freeing the straining erection that twitched in greeting. He tucked the waistband underneath Lance's balls, propping everything up nice and neat. The sub was panting now, at the end of his rope from being  _ so close _ to contact where he wanted it. 

So Keith leaned down. He put his cheek on Lance's hip, breathing in the strong scent of Lance's musk, and the faint lingering scent of soap from his earlier shower. He smelled both clean  _ and _ dirty, and Keith couldn't help the low moan that escaped him. 

He had to taste. He pressed his nose against his balls, breathing deep and feeling Lance shudder beneath him. Before he gave him the kind of hot, wet attention that he wanted, though, he had to leave one more mark. His tongue ran along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, giving a subtle warning before he bit down hard. 

From the sounds Lance was making, he was probably crying, overwhelmed by sensation and frustration, and that fucked-up sense of fulfillment of getting exactly what he'd asked for. Keith ended this bite with a hard suction, deepening the mark even further. After giving the reddened spot one last kiss, he finally focused his sights on that cock.

A string of precome connected the tip to Lance's stomach, evidence of just how much of a masochist he was. "You look close already," he observed, hesitant to touch. "You do know you're not allowed to come until I say so, right?"

Lance gave a wet sniffle and cleared his throat before responding, "Yes, Sir. It... belongs to you."

"Correct," he said, slowly and deliberately wrapping his hand around Lance's shaft. As he spoke his mouth moved closer, "So I know you'll hold back no matter what I do." By the last word his lips were against the head of his cock, and he wasted no time in taking Lance into his mouth. The taste and smell were heady; Keith felt his own cock twitch in response. 

Lance was  _ writhing _ now, his whimpers loud as he babbled some barely-comprehensible thank-yous to his Master. With all the struggling he was doing, his wrists were going to be sore tomorrow.  _ Stay still and that won't happen next time _ , Keith thought to himself.

Knowing how close he was, Keith didn't give him everything he was capable of. He could end him in an instant if he wanted to. But he'd made a promise, to never set up his sub to fail, and there was no way he'd break that now. Another day he'd blow Lance the way he wanted to. Make him return the favor, too, on his knees, hands gripping his head tight, not giving him a choice in how hard or fast he went... Another day.

He stood up now, ignoring Lance's needy whines as he searched for the things they'd be requiring. Lance would need a bit of a helping hand if he was going to get through the rest of tonight, so along with the condoms and lube he selected a cock ring. 

"You look like you'll come the second I touch you again," Keith said, "so I'm going to do you a favor. Here." Lance gasped when Keith grabbed his cock, holding it in place so he could fasten the ring around him. It was taut, and the restricted blood flow was turning it a deeper color. "How does that feel?"

"It's... tight, Sir," Lance said, looking down at it and biting his bottom lip. 

"What do you have to say for it?" Keith asked, now reaching for the lube. 

"Thank you, Sir... A-aah!" The last moan came from the surprise that came when Keith pressed a slick finger against his hole. He'd already been primed for this with the plug, but it couldn't hurt to get in some more healthy teasing. It was easy to slip in one finger, even if Lance tensed up around him. 

Keith was kneeling between Lance's legs again, and as his finger probed and teased inside of him, he leaned down and covered Lance's mouth with his own. The sounds he made were muffled now, only making the clinking of his wrist cuffs sound even louder. As much as he was squirming, though, he was very pliant overall, giving in to Keith's every touch. The second finger went in easily too, and when it did he curled them slightly, searching for and pressing right where he knew Lance would feel it the most.

The prostate simulation made Lance's hips buck upwards involuntarily, his cock weeping harder than ever. The ring was keeping him right on that fucking edge, though, blocking him from the still-forbidden release he craved so much. 

Three fingers of teasing now. Three fingers of torture, close but not close enough to what Lance wanted, right when he was on his last thread of patience. Luckily for Lance, Keith was too.

Their kiss broke, but Keith's fingers didn't give up. His free hand grabbed the condom he'd readied earlier, and he brought the package to his mouth, ripping the foil open with his teeth. "I know you've been waiting a long time for this," he teased, lazily rolling the condom onto himself. 

"I've been waiting... I've been good for you." Lance couldn't help but fuck himself against Keith's fingers, "I want your cock in me. I need... Sir, I need your cock inside me. Please."

Keith needed both hands to lube himself up, long, slow strokes that gave a pretty convincing appearance of patience. Inside his head was another story, though, every other thought in his head was  _ fuck him, pound into him, take what's yours, you've both waited long enough _ . 

With a steady hand he pressed the head of his dick against Lance's hole, with just the barest pressure there. Looking straight down he met Lance's eyes, red from tears and wide in anticipation. He didn't speak, but he was showing everything he wanted Keith to see, his obedience, his devotion, his very sense of belonging to Keith. The only thing in the world Lance wanted right now was Keith, and he was here, and he could give him fucking  _ everything _ . So he did.

With a guttural grunt, Keith pushed himself in, the tight heat already making the edges of his thoughts fuzzy. Lance couldn't stop thanking him between shallow breaths, his voice higher than normal, as if Keith were squeezing the sounds straight from his vocal cords.  _ Fuck _ , it was hot. "Lance, you feel so fucking good," Keith told him, his voice gravelly, his breath hot and right next to Lance's ear. "You really are a good kitty, aren't you?"

Lance swallowed hard and nodded, "I'm your good kitty. I'm... yours." To drive the point home, or maybe just because of the headspace he was in, Lance didn't need to be prompted before he spoke a shaky " _ meow. _ "

And that fucking  _ did _ it for Keith. He didn't give Lance a slow start, didn't need to, and neither of them wanted to. He thrust hard, pulling loud cries from Lance, and he hardly recognized the sounds he was making himself. Grunts and shudders, because a week's worth of knowing his sub was staying chaste on his own orders was culminating in this moment. Finally fucking him wild, bouncing with the mattress, shaking the bed-frame Lance was still tied up to. 

It was hardly a conscious choice when Keith found him once again sinking his teeth into the same spot he'd assaulted earlier on Lance's shoulder. Lance screamed, the renewed pain making him tense up around Keith, both of them feeling everything with a fresh intensity. Close. Too close. Keith wanted to finish together. 

With all the coordination he could muster, he pulled the ring off of Lance's cock, replacing it with his hand, pumping hard and fast, double time of his own frenzied fucking. "Show me how good you are, Lance. Come. Show me what it looks like to get this reward after a week of denial."  _ And do it soon before I do. _

Keith’s free hand grabbed the chain on Lance’s chest and pulled hard, the clamps flying off of Lance’s once-numb nipples. The fresh pain was harsher than it had been before, the blood circulating anew and reminding Lance of just how tight he’d been clamped. There was no "Yes Sir" from him, only slurred sobs as his body convulsed. It was almost instantaneous; Lance flew over that edge, streams of white decorating his already bite-patterned chest and making a mess of his corset. 

Lance was still moaning his way through the aftershocks when Keith felt himself cresting, his thrusts becoming shallow and sharp as his orgasm built. On another day he'd have gladly come deep inside Lance, those hot walls tight around him as they sucked out every last drop, but tonight he needed something different. Needed to mark him one more time.

He pulled out right at that critical moment, threw the condom aside and fucking _ lost _ himself.  Through his heavy groans he managed to keep his eyes open, watching as his own come mixed with Lance's, their scents intertwining. Keith panted hard, his forehead resting against Lance's shoulder, both of them with sweat-slick skin. He stayed there for a moment, catching his breath before looking at Lance, who was looking up into the middle distance, blissed-out and exhausted at once. 

Keith pressed a warm, gentle kiss to his lips before he began to unfasten the cuffs on his wrists. "You were amazing," he told him, knowing how much the man loved praise. "Not just tonight. I'm proud that you behaved all week. You took that punishment well. I knew you could." When both wrists were free he brought one of his hands to his lips, kissing his palm and every joint of his knuckles in turn.

Lance's eyes were closed; the adrenaline rush of the scene was over, and it washed away nearly all his energy. "Thank you, Sir," he said, his voice quiet as his body tried to calm down.

From the way he looked, Lance probably wouldn't be awake much longer tonight. Keith had the responsibility of taking care of him, so even though he'd much rather be laying beside him pressing kisses to his shoulder, he had some more to do. He unfastened the many buckles of Lance's corset, some of the hardware sticky with come, a mess that would probably be hell to deal with later. 

His priorities were with making Lance comfortable. He collected the corset, cat ears, and all their toys, setting them aside for now. The condom finally found its way to the bathroom trash can, and when Keith came back to Lance it was with a warm washcloth. 

"I'm cleaning you up now," he warned him before starting to wipe him clean, starting with the sweat on his face and working downwards. Even though both of them had been backed up for a week, there was still quite the amount of come between the both of them. "You look like you enjoyed yourself," he said, gently cleaning up the last of their mess. 

"I can't remember coming like that... ever." Lance stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, working out sore muscles. 

Keith lay down next to Lance now, prompting the other to turn and curl in against his chest. "You're feeling alright though? Anything I can get for you?" Keith asked, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead.

"I'm good," Lance said, giving a small, low laugh in response to the kiss. "Never better. You didn't hold back... I like that."

"You wouldn't let me live it down if I did." Keith ran his fingers along the inflamed skin on Lance's shoulder. "Now tell me Lance, did you learn your lesson?"

"Yeah." Lance put an arm across Keith's body, resting lightly on his waist and tracing lazy circles on his back. "Don't misbehave on purpose, and ask directly for anything I need."

"Good kitty." Keith petted his hair again, letting him soak in the praise. But Lance didn't make the contented happy face Keith expected to see. Instead he was half-grinning, with a glint in his eye. 

"In fact, I learned so well that I'm going to ask for something else. Can we do this again?"

"You're coming over next week, of course we're doing this again."

"No, I mean... with the whole chastity thing. You’ll keep me in line, right?” Why did he look so cocky right now?

_ Oh _ , Keith realized. Lance was asking for punishment again. The only punishment Keith could think of to keep him in line. God damn it… how was he going to control him now?

“I can’t believe you,” Keith said, resigning himself for the time being. “But I’ll give you what you need. Don’t you worry.”

He’d just have to get him that chastity cage after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter!! [@ihatelance!](https://twitter.com/ihatelance)  
> We can talk about our shared interests (because if you made it this far reading, we definitely share some interests... LOL)
> 
> I didn't expect my first contribution to AO3 to get the amount of hits and kudos that it has. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying!! It really inspires me to want to write more, so keep your eyes out for more spicy Klance soon (*´艸｀*)


End file.
